


Side Effects

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [22]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drugged (but in a non-traditional sense), Fever, Gen, Medication side effects, Mentions of not eating, Nausea, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Vomit, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kenny's still not feeling better, and the meds are doing as much as they can, given a missing component.(Whumptober Day 22: Drugged)(Kenny and Kyle are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 8





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Vomit, mentions of not eating, nausea

The next morning, Kenny woke up to some rustling in Kyle’s closet, still feeling hot garbage. She threw the blanket off, hoping that it would provide some relief from the heat that had crept onto her as she slept all of yesterday away.

“How are you feeling, Ken?”

She sat up and tried to focus her vision on Kyle, who was contemplating between 2 different band hoodies: one from The Cure and the other from Electric Light Orchestra.

“It suddenly got warm in here. Did your mom turn the heat on?”

“No… I don’t think so. It’s pretty cold in here. Anyway, which hoodie?”

“The Cure. You’re wearing black, so it would fit better.”

“Alright. Thanks.” Kyle said as he slipped the hoodie over his head. “Here, before I go, let me check something.”

He gently placed the back of his hand on one of her flushed cheeks, and a look of worry grew on his face.

“Damn. You still have a fever. Give me a second, I’ll be right back, let me grab your stuff.”

Kyle left the room and closed the door. Kenny moved to sit on the edge of the bed, struggling to figure out why time seemed to move so slowly, almost like molasses.

A few minutes later, Sheila came up to the room, holding all of Kenny’s medicines and bandage supplies.

“I have the day off of work, so don’t worry. If you need something, just holler.”

“...what do you normally do on your days off?”

“Really… nothing much. I use those days more as self-care days.”

“Neat.” Kenny whispered as she curled underneath the blankets on the bed. Once she got comfortable, Sheila counted out a dose of her antibiotics and gave them to Kenny. She swallowed them dry, which seemed to confuse Sheila.

“...do you normally take pills like that?”

“...yeah?”

“...ok. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” Sheila said as she left. Once the door shut again, Kenny found herself drifting asleep underneath the covers.

* * *

Truthfully, she didn't remember much of that morning. In all honesty, she had been asleep until about 11am, but seemed to wake up in waves of Sheila bringing her glasses of water and fever reducers.

Sheila had her own theory of how this all conspired. She was convinced that Kenny had contracted a mild cold earlier in the week. Nothing serious, just something brought on by stress and a lack of sleep. However, with that cut on her hand, it just seemed to exacerbate the problem. 

She left a dose of the fever reducers on the table next to the bed and ruffled Kenny’s hair. This seemed to coherently wake her up a bit.

“Do you want some soup, dear? I can whip up some, and not the canned shit either, the good homemade stuff.”

“Sure. I’m not too hungry, but it honestly sounds nice.”

“Ok.”

Sheila went back downstairs. As soon as Kenny was sure that she was gone, she took the dose and went back to sleep. 

Truthfully, Kenny’s last meal was the last time she went to Stan’s, and even that was only because of Randy.

* * *

At 2pm, Kenny woke up again to an overtly nauseous feeling. She sat up, fumbling around for a glass of water, hoping that it would help.

It didn’t.

After a small sip, she found herself bolting for the bathroom, and as soon as she locked the door, she found herself vomiting straight into the toilet.

This continued for about 5 minutes until she heard a knock on the door.

“Can you hurry up? I need to pee.”

“Ike, just go to mom's bathroom. She won't give a fuck.”

Ike sighed and stomped off to the other bathroom. 

Kenny somehow flushed the toilet and still had barely enough energy to unlock and open the bathroom door. Kyle stepped in and moved Kenny to a wall so that she could at least feel a bit stable.

“...what happened?”

Kenny sighed.

“I took those fever reducers. However, water alone can’t entirely prevent them from making you feel like you’ve been doing backflips all day.”

“...what the fuck, Ken.”

* * *

After getting Kenny adjusted in the bed, Sheila brought each of them a bowl of soup. Kyle was originally going to eat standing against the wall, but when he noticed Kenny picking at the soup, he moved to sit directly on the bed.

“Heads up, Ken. I’m not leaving until you eat. Just saying.”

Kenny made a weird face, but she managed to eat a few spoonfuls of soup before setting the bowl down and curling back under the blankets.

“Ok, I ate. You can leave now.”

Kyle stood up and took both of the bowls of soup before heading out. As he left, he noticed Kenny fast asleep under the blankets. 


End file.
